Dreamland
by Skier Chick
Summary: The gang is stuck at Gallagher over the summer in order to stay safe, and they find out some new and interesting information about a few people, including Cammie and Zach. Will these new facts ruin their relationship or save it? Warning: Includes language


**A/N: So this started to form when my high school performed Miss Saigon a few weeks ago, and I finally decided to write it. Even though it is loosely based on Miss Saigon it isn't really a crossover, so please read it even if you haven't seen Miss Saigon. Actually, the more I think about it, the less it they have to do with each other. This story is rated T now, but may change later, I'm not sure yet. Rachel Morgan will be very OOC, but in an odd sort of way. (It's hard to explain so just read it and find out.)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Chapter 1**

**Macey's P.O.V.**

I quit pacing, and flopped back down onto my bed, groaning from boredom. I glanced around the room, trying to come up with something, _anything_, for us to do. I saw Bex sitting on Grant's lap; both looked bored but still content. Liz and Jonas were doing who knows what on their computers. Nick had just walked over to me, and was now sitting next to me on the bed, absentmindedly playing with my hair. Cammie was sitting on her bed reading a book and doing her best to ignore Zach who was standing in a corner, watching her. I felt bad for him, we all knew that he had fallen hard for Cammie, but for some unknown reason she wouldn't even give him a chance. Sure they would share a kiss or two here and there and there were many times when they acted like a couple; but it wasn't official, and at this rate it never would be.

That's when I had an absolutely brilliant idea. One that was sure to get them together once and for all. I mean, even though I don't particularly like Zach, it's obvious that he and Cammie are perfect for each other! Now, I finally know how to make sure that Cammie realizes this (I already know that Zach does).

"We're going to play Truth or Dare!" I exclaimed, sitting straight up in bed, taking everyone by surprise.

"NO! No way in hell am I going to play _that _game!" Cammie exclaimed, while everyone else nodded. (Although some of them looked very worried.)

"Awww, is the _famous_ Cameron Morgan scared of a friendly game with friends?" I said, knowing that she wouldn't be able to resist proving me wrong.

"Fine, I'll play. Just one condition," She relented to a point, and I sighed know that if I wanted her to play I would have to follow her "condition". I just hoped it wouldn't ruin my plan.

"What condition?" I may as well put of agreeing to her...no need to make it easy on her.

"It can NOT be strip truth or dare." She strongly emphasized the word 'not'.

"Fine," I "relented", doing my best to sound annoyed, even though her condition didn't have any effect on my plan. We all moved around to make a circle in the middle of us girls' dorm room floor.

"I'll start," I said, before anyone else could say anything. "Zach, truth or dare?"

"Dare," He answered, putting on his cocky smirk.

"Kiss Cammie, on the lips, for fifteen seconds," I told him, wearing a smirk of my own. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Cammie's face go pale, and then start to blush.

"You're getting soft Macey." Zach said laughing. I shrugged in return, but I doubt he saw it because he was already leaning in towards Cammie who was conveniently sitting right next to him. Zach completed the dare easily, and Cammie even kissed him back (although she didn't look happy about it). I saw everyone else smile at this, and I think they even latched onto my plan. I smiled inwardly; if everything continued at this rate Cammie and Zach would be together within the hour! We kept playing, and neither Zach nor Cammie were being asked anything, until it was Liz's turn.

"Cammie, truth or dare?" She asked, and it was easily to tell that she was hoping Cam wanted a dare.

"Truth," Cammie answered, thwarting Liz's plan.

"Are you a virgin?" Liz gave her an easy one because she had been planning for a dare.

"Why would you even bother asking me that?" Cammie said, clearly offended.

"Just answer it, and stop procrastinating. We all know the answer anyway." I cut in, getting annoyed by the fact that my plan wasn't working too well yet.

"Fine," Cammie said, looking kind of nervous and I started to wonder if I was right when I said we all knew the answer. "No, I'm not." Four jaws hit the floor when she said that sentence. Mine didn't because I saw it coming, and Zach's didn't because he was in too much shock to move a muscle.

"WHAT!" Liz exclaimed.

"Cammie, why didn't you tell us! I mean I'd expect that from Macey, but you!" Bex exclaimed.

"Hey! Watch it Baxter. I'm in fact, still a virgin, just so you know." I huffed and crossed my arms.

"That's one lucky dude." I heard Grant say, and Bex promptly head slapped him…_hard._

"Anyway….Zach, truth or dare." Cam said, ignoring us and continuing with the game. The nerve!

"T-t-truth?" Zach stuttered and it came out as more of a question, two things that NEVER happen to him. See the affect Cammie has on him?

"Are you a virgin?" Cammie shot the same question at him, but she had an evil glint in her eyes, as if she already knew the answer.

"No," Zach hung his head in defeat. I personally wasn't surprised with this outcome, partially because of the look on Cam's face, and partially because he just seemed like that kinda guy.

"Wait, wait, wait…did you two get together!" Jonas piped up, after being quiet through this whole thing.

"Get some." Nick smirked. I elbowed him in the ribs.

"No!" Zach protested, and I sensed that he was telling the truth.

"Wait, let me get this straight. You guys both slept with people other than each other." I said, making sure I understood exactly what was being said.

"Yes," Zach answered. I looked at Cammie, who sat there staring off into space. I was about to interrupt her thoughts when the sound of tires screeching interrupted us. We all ran to the open window, from which we could see the end of the driveway, the gate, and the road. The car in question was stopped right outside of the Gallagher gates, and as we watched a girl climbed out of the driver's side and ran to the gates and clung to them for dear life.

"Help! Please somebody help me! Let me in!" She screamed, and I could hear the fear and panic in her voice. Looking closer I saw that she was covered in blood from head to toe and from what I could tell, bruises to match.

"Oh God, no!" Cammie whispered and I looked over to see her hand covering her mouth. All of a sudden she turned and sprinted out of our dorm, leaving us staring after her. We looked at each other for little more than a second before taking off after her. All I could think was, 'who the hell is this girl!'

**A/N: I really hoped you enjoyed this! Please review and tell me what you think! Oh, and does anyone know where Cammie and her mom lived before they moved to Gallagher? Feel free to ask me any question you may have, but everything should be explained as the story progresses, and I would love to hear some guesses as to what you guys think will happen! Thank you for reading my story! (And yes, I know I use a lot of exclamation points!) :)**


End file.
